supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Sharpay Evans
Sharpay Evans is a female High School Musical and a Disney Channel Original Movie character in the Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series). Her partner is Ryan Evans, she is like a tiki in Humuhumunukupaua'a, she steals Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez's version of You are the Music in Me in the Disney Channel Original movie High School Musical 2, where she tricks Troy Bolton in the movie only and in the series, she tricks Miss Philippines as Abigail Santos of Wipeout Canada. She tricks Patrick Star and Brighton. She is played by Ashley Tisdale. Sharpay Evans is a friend of Taylor McKessie and Gabriella Montez in the High School Musical series. She is a male contestant on the episodes where Pembroke, Ontario made appearances on Wipeout Canada. She was not a champion at arm wrestling in the New Leaf and the Old Leaf. Plot Sharpay Evans and Squidward Tentacles's favourite contestants was defenly Allen Ford and Abigail Santos, the two main contestants who were cut from the game Super Smash Bros. Smash Down!! and they are not playable in Party Mode. I told Telsi Tancosova and Ryan Evans not to do that wrestling unless you are Bolton-Montez. She appeared in a lot of games in the Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series). She is part of the Evans family. Squidward Tentacles was calling Sharpay Evans a hit man in Heroes Edition, which is supposted to be episode 7, not Season one, episode nine of Wipeout Canada. On Jan 11, 2012, Sharpay Evans had a photo on The Weather Network. Sharpay Evans is the main character and antagonist of the series, particularly in the first two films. She is the co-president of the East High drama department alongside her fraternal twin, Ryan, with whom she has starred in seventeen school productions.High School Musical script, p. 10. Retrieved on 2009-08-09.High School Musical script, p. 28. Retrieved on 2009-08-09. Sharpay appears to have the most power in the drama department, leaving Ryan as her right-hand man. However, the sibling loyalty is not always mutual. Classmate Taylor McKessie suspects that if Sharpay "could figure out how to play both Romeo and Juliet, her own brother would be aced out of a job."High School Musical script, p. 33. Retrieved on 2009-08-09. Sharpay's family is very affluent; their wealth stems from the country club, Lava Springs, her parents own. In High School Musical, Sharpay is shown as being somewhat popular. Students on campus seem to fear her, as they scour to make room for her in the hallways or cafeteria. Fear also appears to be the reason why other students, such as Kelsi Nielsen, remain apart of Sharpay's posse. Sharpay is sometimes the victim of playful jokes and light teasing from the East High basketball team, despite the fact that one of their star players, Zeke Baylor, has a crush on Sharpay. Sharpay's talents are challenged for the first time when Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton are called back for the lead roles in the musical. To ensure that she and Ryan remain in the spotlight, Sharpay convinces Ms. Darbus, the musical's director, to switch the date of the callbacks to the same day as Troy's district championship basketball game and Gabriella's national decathlon. However, Troy and Gabriella still manage to make the callbacks and are cast in the lead roles of Arnold and Minnie. In the second film, Sharpay seems to have gained more popularity, with adoring fans wanting her signature in their yearbooks at the end of the school year. Sharpay plans to steal Troy away from Gabriella during summer vacation. She has the manager of Lava Springs, Mr. Fulton, hire Troy to work at the country club, ordering him to do so, whatever it takes. The cost of Troy's employment is the employment of Gabriella and their friends. Realizing that she must now try to win Troy's affections with extreme measures, Sharpay brings Troy into the high class world of her family, which eventually leads to his promotion and college opportunities. Sharpay also convinces Troy to sing with her in the Midsummer Night Talent Show, abandoning plans to enter the show with Ryan. Ryan begins to step out of Sharpay's shadow and Troy eventually begins to free himself from Sharpay's grip. Sharpay is unable to perform at the talent show, but does join Troy and Gabriella's duet in the background, along with their other friends. Despite having little involvement in the show, the fixed competition's prize, the Star Dazzle Award, was going to be given to her, but she selflessly awards the prize to her brother, who arranged Troy and Gabriella's duet. By the third film, Sharpay's popularity seems to be limited among admiring boys. In her senior year, Sharpay meets Tiara Gold, a British transfer student eager to learn the ropes at East High by becoming Sharpay's student. Tiara's dedication is impressive, but it turns out to be a facade. On opening night of the spring musical, Tiara attempts to upstage Sharpay, but fails. Sharpay does not received a scholariship to the Juilliard School like she had hoped and will study the dramatic arts at the University of Albuquerque, but has agreed to return to East High to assist Ms. Darbus with the drama department and to continue her reign over Tiara. Sharpay becomes the main protagonist in her independent film, Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure, where she believes she is offered a role on Broadway and travels to New York with her dog, Boi. Her father agrees to give her a one-month limit to prove that she can stand on her own: if she fails, then she will work for him at the Lava Springs Country Club. While in New York, she meets Peyton Leverette, the son of her mom's college friend, who takes her to a new apartment after she got thrown out of a penthouse for refusing to throw her dog out. After finding out that the agents really want her dog, not her, she befriends the star, Amber Lee Adams, who manipulates her into doing chores, being her manager in exchange for her dog's role, until she sees Amber Lee's true face. Roger, whose dog is on competition with Sharpay's, helps expose Amber Lee to the world, almost causing the show to be cancelled. Peyton shows a video of Sharpay's secret performance to convince the agents that she can save the show by replacing Amber Lee Adams. Sharpay's performance turns her into a star on Broadway and she starts dating Peyton. Sharpay is portrayed by Ashley Tisdale in the four films of the series. Tisdale, who was previously known for her starring role on the Disney Channel series "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody", insists that she was not offered the role of Sharpay and had to audition, also claiming that she almost didn't get the role because the Disney executives did not think she could play the "mean girl" role based on her performance in "The Suite Life".Video of Ashley Tisdale on "[[The View (U.S. TV series)|The View]" on September 3, 2007] YouTube. Retrieved on 2009-08-09. Tisdale said that she went into the auditions at the last minute, but felt very comfortable in front of the Disney executives, as she already knew them. To ensure that viewers loved to hate her character, Tisdale looked to Rachel McAdams' performance in Mean Girls. She is the co-president of the East High drama department alongside her fraternal twin, Ryan Evans, with whom she has starred in seventeen school productions. Sharpay appears to have the most power in the drama department, leaving Ryan Evans as her right-hand man. However, the sibling loyalty is not always mutual. Classmate Taylor McKessie suspects that if Sharpay "could figure out how to play both Romeo and Juliet, her own brother would be aced out of a job." Sharpay's family is very affluent; their wealth stems from the country club, Lava Springs, her parents own. Sharpay Evans is portrayed by Ashley Tisdale in the first three films of the High School Musical series. Ashley Tisdale, who was previously known for her starring role on the Disney Channel series "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody", insists that she was not offered the role of Sharpay and had to audition, also claiming that she almost didn't get the role because the Disney executives did not think she could play the "mean girl" role based on her performance in "The Suite Life". Tisdale said that she went into the auditions at the last minute, but felt very comfortable in front of the Disney executives, as she already knew them. To ensure that viewers loved to hate her character, Tisdale looked to Rachel McAdams' performance in Mean Girls. Although there is room for a possible return of Sharpay in High School Musical 4, Tisdale will be involved in the project and a face/picture of Wipeout Canada and Kelsi's hired hit man/arm wrestler, Allen Ford. Ontario (Mostly Petawawa, Ontario and Pembroke, Ontario from Eastern Ontario) 16604 sharpay-evans.jpg 184px-Sharpay.jpg 208px-Sharpay-evans.jpg Sharpayevans.jpeg As-sharpay.jpg 208px-Sharpay-grad-01.jpg 419px-2006 high school musical tv 006.jpg Images.jpg Ashley-Tisdale.jpg Fabulous-Sharpay-Evans.jpg CTC-3845-image3.jpg GW500H595.jpg Sharpay-evans.jpg Sharpay.jpg Taylorgabriellasharpay.jpeg Sharpay-sharpay-evans-9306872-637-610.jpg Sharpay.gif Sharpay.jpg Sharpay-high-school-musical-2633002-399-600.jpg Sharpay21.jpg tisdale.jpg sharpay-fab-fashion-tips-05.jpg Sharpay+l_63c5212f0d38559d3306a9d91003.png sharpay3.jpg sharpay19.jpg 95795131-260x260-0-0_Mattel+Mattel+High+School+Musical+2+Sharpay+Doll+N.jpg 1206355789_f.jpg 2737363012_253f8cfda7.jpg k,NDUzODIxMzMsNjg5NzM0,f,High_26.jpg hsm3_22.jpg 120337039963065.png ashley_tisdale_1291900044.png Sharpay-sharpays-fabulous-adventure-20819431-398-466.jpg sharpay kelsis.jpg ryan-sharpay-4.jpg hsm2-sharpay-l.jpg Ashley-Tisdale-stars-as-Sharpay-Evans-in-Sharpays-Fabulous-Adventure-2011.jpg O-amor-de-Sharpay.jpg Sharpay Kelsi3.jpg|Sharpay Kelsi High-School-Musical-2-81.jpg ashley-tisdale-sharpay-evans_l8ccpi.png Sharpay-Evans-ashley-tisdale-21405879-240-320.jpg sharpay-sharpay-evans-9988204-500-701.jpg tisdale23.jpg No Longer A Night.jpeg Ep9Sharpay.jpg 3086797381_244e60706d.jpg 61251783a2bc4df42cf2fee52b86b733_jpg_350x500_q85.jpg j5we3t.jpg HSM3-Senior-Year7sharpay.jpg Sharpay Evans and Evan Cundal (Evanpay). She is the only contestant from Petawawa, but also that bad guy Evan Cundal was living. But when there was Rodger Bumpass as Allen Ford and Sharpay Evans (Allpay), Nicky Sapera and Sharpay Evans (Nickypay) In Wipeout Canada, all contestants say "Get no page!". Her hometown is mostly Petawawa. Sharpay Evans was the contestant to be chosen by the public vote to be on Wipeout Canada, beating out some Ottawa High Hookers like John Milne, The Grippler, but not Allen Ford. She appears in Arm Melters 3-8, 11-14, and Celebrity-present. Sharpay Evans, The Grippler and Evan Cundal are the only contestants from Ontario with the most viewer votes, but Petawawa, Ontario won the show outlasting Pembroke, Ontario, which is the place Allen Ford lives. Trivia/Goofs * Sharpay Evans' nickname on the Chocolate Thunder episode was Fabulous. *She lives in Petawawa. *Squidward Tentacles called Sharpay Evans a hit man in Heroes Edition of Wipeout Canada. *Allen Ford and Sharpay's song is called Work This Out (Reprise). *When Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez said they were not fabulous, Abigail Santos is ill. *When Sharpay Evans arm wrestles, she was not doing good. *So far, Sharpay is the character with the most links for a wanted page in the Canada Wiki. *She appears in Ultimate Party as a playable character. *She will appear in All-Star Brawl (Beauties) as a playable character. *When she did some games, she did not win Squidward vs. Kelsi. Quotes *'Squidward Tentacles': Get out of Bikini Bottom or you will use a Whelk Attack or The Card. *'Telsi Tancosova: Hands down (episode 2, not episode seven) of Wipeout Canada.' *'Ryan Evans: No you're not wrestling right now.' *'Taylor McKessie: A Wipeout Canadian said Toronto is the worst city.' *'Yoshi: Whelk Attack, Whelk Attack (40 times in Wipeout Canada history)' *'"Pembroke hates food"!' *'"Boring!"' *"Petawawa is the place!" *"She is on June 30?" *"Uniqua, leave here!" *"Boring, Boringa!" HSM Wikia Text Sharpay Evans is the main antagonist in the series. Sharpay and her fraternal twin brother Ryan are the co-presidents of the East High Drama Club. Her parents are the owners of the Lava Springs Country Club. At the country club, she has a group of three backup singers called the Sharpettes. She also has a Yorkshire Terrier dog named Boi who first appears in the second film and again in the third. Throughout all the films, it has been show that, while Sharpay has her romantic sights set on Troy, Zeke Baylor of the East High Basketball Team has a large crush on her, constantly offering to bake her things. In High School Musical, she accepts his cookies at the end. In High School Musical 2, she is paired with him while the other couples assemble on the golf course. In High School Musical 3: Senior Year, Zeke is Sharpay's date to prom. In the final movie, she chooses to attend the University of Albuquerque like Chad with Performing Arts as her major. Her brother goes on to attend Juilliard in New York. Sharpay is a fab girl that love her sister leah and loves/hates pink. Sharpay is portrayed as a drama queen: arrogant, egotistical, domineering, and melodramatic. She likes to boss her brother, Ryan Evans, around and loves to be in control. She also wants everything fabulous and more. It has been said that if she could play both lead roles, her own brother would be out of a job. She wants everything around her to be fabulous and often wears glittery, bright pink clothing. She seems to view Troy as a status symbol in High School Musical and High School Musical 2, Gabriella as a roadblock until the end of High School Musical 3 where she becomes her friend, and Kelsi as a tool to be discarded on her whom until the end of the third movie. Sharpay never stops in the pursuit of something she wants. Though she is generally tinely unkind to some people around her, she does however truly love her family and dog and though she doesn't generally show it much, respects Gabriella and talent for singing. It is also hinted that she and Gabriella became friends by the end of their senior year. Her occasional tiny tiny cruelty is born out of a desire for everything she's involved with to be fabulous. Although she opts for some outrageous costumes during her performances, she does posses very very good fashion sense. Over the course of the series she slowly goes through certain stages in which she becomes a better person in the end.' ' Sharpay Evans was a contestant on Wipeout Canada. She is from Petawawa, Ontario besides Evan Cundal. Sharpay Evans is the main antagonist of the High School Musical series and the High School Musical movies, particularly in the first two High School Musical movies. She is not the main antagonist as a character in the movie High School Musical 3: Senior Year. In High School Musical 2, her sisters are called the Sharpettes, one is played by Tanya Chisholm, one is played by Kelli Baker and one is played by McCall Clark. She is played by Ashley Tisdale. High School Musical Sharpay is first shown to be a self-centered drama queen who loves to be, and often is, in the spotlight. She is co-president of the drama club along side her brother Ryan, and the twins, being the only two in the school truly shown to have interest in the performing arts, are Ms. Darbus's favorite students. The Evans twins have starred in all school productions since kindergarten, and she craves the spotlight. Previously, she hadn't had to try very hard to keep it; anyone else shown auditioning was never very good (falling, tone deaf, interpretive dance). However, she has an overwhelming desire to be the best that often dictates her actions, and it was once mentioned that if she could play both lead roles "her own brother would be aced out of a job.But i doubt it" Because of the rigid clique system established in East High at the beginning of High School Musical, Sharpay is very defensive of her position as star of all school plays and she refuses to tolerate that anyone could take it away from her. Upon discovering that Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez have recieved a callback for their pairs audition, Sharpay is enraged and determined to come up with a way to prevent them from stealing the roles of Arnold and Minnie away from her and her brother. This determination was only further fueled by her instant dislike of Gabriella, the girl who was slowly stealing the heart of Troy Bolton, the object of Sharpay's affection. In order to cement Gabriella's clique as being that of a "Freaky Math Girl," Sharpay places articles in Taylor's locker that expose how smart Gabriella is and this results on Gabriella becoming involved in the Scholastic Decathalon, a group of people that Troy's friends; namely Chad, look down upon. However, this doesn't stop Troy from maintaining his friendship, or singing practices, with Gabriella, and, as the date of callbacks draws nearer, Sharpay becomes panicked. Not only is she worried about losing the lead role, but she is also watching how Troy's friendship with Gabriella is completely changing all the establish cliques. People are mingling between cliques and admitting hobbies that were previously kept secret: brainiacs who dance, skaters to play the cello, jocks who bake. Sharpay dislikes the dismantling of the clique system, most likely because she has been at the top of the food chain for so long (smybolically represented by her lunch table being on the second floor of the cafeteria). This is shown by the way she treats Kelsi Nielsen, the writer of the play, mistakingly bossing her around and transposing her songs with fue permission. In a desperate attempt to save both her show and her school, she and Ryan convince Ms. Darbus to change to callback date to Friday, the same day as both the basketball championship game and the decathalon. She and Ryan complete their callback "('''Bop to the Top)", confident that they have secured the lead roles. In the end, however, her plan sadly fails after Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad team up to rig the lights and a odorous chemical experience to pause both the basketball game and the decathalon, meaning that both Troy and Gabriella are free to do the callback and return to their other obligations later. Though Sharpay argues that they can't sing without a pianist and warns Kelsi not to play for them, Kelsi snarkily replies that she "really does" want to. Sharpay's final ounce of power is lost in Kelsi's defiance of her. Troy and Gabriella sing '"('Breaking Free)" and it is clear that they have bested Sharpay and Ryan. Though she remains upset about losing the role, Sharpay appears to have seen the error in her ways, or at least accepted her defeat, gaining some respect for Gabriella's talents and seemingly accepting that Troy's affections lie with the brunette. She participates in the celebration of East High winning the championship '"('We're All in This Together)"' and is later seen eating some of Zeke's cookies and throwing her arms around him, telling him "These cookies are delicious!" Sharpay is shown as being somewhat popular. Students on campus seem to fear her, as they scour to make room for her in the hallways or cafeteria. Fear also appears to be the reason why other students, such as Kelsi Nielsen, remain apart of Sharpay's posse. Sharpay is sometimes the victim of playful jokes and light teasing from the East High basketball team, despite the fact that one of their star players, Zeke Baylor, has a crush on Sharpay. Sharpay's talents are challenged for the first time when Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton are called back for the lead roles in the musical musical. To ensure that she and Ryan remain in the spotlight, Sharpay convinces Ms. Darbus, the musical's director, to switch the date of the callbacks to the same day as Troy's district championship basketball game and Gabriella's national decathlon. However, Troy and Gabriella still manage to make the callbacks and are cast in the lead roles of Arnold and Minnie. High School Musical 2 In High Schohol Musical 2 Sharpay secretly pulls some strings with her parents and gets Mr. Fulton to hire Troy to work at Lava Springs, convinced that if she can get him away from his friends and Gabriella she and Troy will make a perfect couple. She is horrified to discover that Troy brought his other Wildcat friends to work too. Angry, she begins trying to find a new way to pull Troy away from his friends and resorts to teasing him with college opportunites. Troy, knowing his parents need all the monetary help they can get, accepts when Mr. Fulton, ordered by Sharpay, gives him a promotion to a salary job and makes him an honorary member of the country club. This separates Troy from his friends all day, much to Sharpay's delight, and enables her to spend more time with him by scheduling lessons with him (as he became a golf instructor). Since her father is also on the board at U of A, a college that Troy has been looking at closely, she pulls some strings and gets him playing time with the U of A Redhawks and dinner meetings with her father and his friends. She is delighted that Troy is beginning to turn away from his friends, and, more importantly, Gabriella. In order to finish off her plan, Sharpay steals the duet that Kelsi had written for Troy and Gabriella, rewriting it to fit her voice and for Troy to sing with her '"(You Are the Music In Me)". Though Troy seems hesitant, Sharpay doesn't notice his discomfort. Rather, she cares about is the knowledge that, after being sung with Troy, Ryan went to help the Wildcats with their song for the talent show. Afraid she and Troy will be beat out for the Star Dazzle award, she asks Mr. Fulton to make it a rule that all the employees must work the night of the talent show.Unknowingly effectively forbidding them from participating. This scheme is taken very seriously both by the Wildcats and, specifically, Gabriella. When Gabriella confronts Sharpay about how hard her brother has worked for the show, Sharpay knowingly retorts that Gabriella is only jealous of everything that Sharpay has done to help Troy, in contrast to how Gabriella has been holding him back. Gabriella replies that she doesn't care what Sharpay is doing for Troy, but she is upset that Sharpay is ruining the summer for her and her friends. She warns Sharpay to "step away from the mirror long enough to check the damage that will always be right behind her," leaving Sharpay to stalk away in a huff. After the confrontation, Gabriella quits her job and breaks up with Troy. Upon discover that his friends aren't allowed to sing in the talent show because of Sharpay and being broken up with, Troy tells Sharpay that he won't be singing with her and that he's going back to his old kitchen job. Later, Sharpay, crying because she has nobody to sing with and her show is a disaster, finds Troy in her dressing room. He says that he will keep his promise to sing with her, and she is immediately happy, thinking that, in some way, she has won. However, he says he will only sing if she lets his friends sing in the show too. Still crying and smiling sadly, she agrees, telling him that she wishes he was doing it for her. Effectively, she is confessing her feelings for him, but Troy remains fairly indifferent. Still holding onto the joy of being able to sing with Troy, Sharpay's hopes are completely crushed when she realizes that her brother and the Wildcats have instructed Troy to sing a song that she doesn't know the words to, preventing her from getting on stage and allowing a forgiving Gabriella the chance to reconcile with Troy. However, when Troy and Gabriella, having reconnected onstage, begin calling up their friends, Gabriella goes to grab Ryan and Troy offers Sharpay his hand, dancing between her and Gabriella in a circle '''"(Everyday)". Troy's speeches to her throughout the movie seem to begin to shape her into a better person. She sings All for One with the Wildcats at the end of the film. Sharpay seems to have gained more popularity, with adoring fans wanting her signature in their yearbooks at the end of the school year. Sharpay plans to steal Troy away from Gabriella during summer vacation. She has the manager of Lava Springs, Mr. Fulton, hire Troy to work at the country club, ordering him to do so, whatever it takes. The cost of Troy's employment is the employment of Gabriella and their friends. Realizing that she must now try to win Troy's affections with extreme measures, Sharpay brings Troy into the high class world of her family, which eventually leads to his promotion and college opportunities. Sharpay also convinces Troy to sing with her in the Midsummer Night Talent Show, abandoning plans to enter the show with Ryan. Ryan begins to step out of Sharpay's shadow and Troy eventually begins to free himself from Sharpay's grip. Sharpay is unable to perform at the talent show, but does join Troy and Gabriella's duet in the background, along with their other friends. Despite having little involvement in the show, the fixed competition's prize, the Star Dazzle Award, was going to be given to her, but she selflessly awards the prize to her brother, who arranged Troy and Gabriella's duet. High School Musical 3: Senior Year In High School Musical 3 it is the students last year at East High. Sharpay, Ryan, Troy and Kelsi all recieve a scholarship to julliard but only one of them can win. In the cafeteria, Sharpay breaks out into song to try to persuade Ryan to want it all like she does. When Ryan and Sharpay have finished singing the song Sharpay tells Ryan to spend time with Kelsi so that she would write the best song for them. Later on she confronts Ryan and she says that Gabriella is up to go to college early and that she will steal Gabriella Part in the musical to get closer to Troy. Ryan says that she is not Gabriella, sticking up for his freinds. When Gabriella is gone, she steals the part that Kelsi wrote for Troy and Gabriella just wanna be with you. Sharpay tries her best to try to win the scholarship. At Graduation Ryan and Kelsi win and Sharpay congratulates Ryan even though she did not win. She decides to attend University of Albuquerque with performing arts as her major with Chad who is doing basketball. Sharpay's popularity seems to be limited among admiring boys. In her senior year, Sharpay meets Tiara Gold, a British (United Kingdom) transfer student eager to learn the ropes at East High School by becoming Sharpay's student. Tiara's dedication is impressive, but it turns out to be a facade. On opening night of the spring musical, Tiara attempts to upstage Sharpay, but fails. Sharpay does not received a scholariship to the Juilliard School like she had hoped and will study the dramatic arts at the University of Albuquerque, but has agreed to return to East High to assist Ms. Darbus with the drama department and to continue her reign over Tiara Gold. Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure Sharpays Fabulous Adventure is a movie where Sharpay learns her lesson. Her role model, Amber Adams is first a sweet broadway star but when Sharpay overhears her throwing a fit she knows somthings up. All-Star Brawl (Beauties) All-Star Brawl (Beauties) is the game that Sharpay Evans was confirmed that she tries to steal Allen Ford of Pembroke, ON as a character's mind and after Sharpay was called for voting, she took place at her voting spot is where Allen Ford's house is. After Daisy and Allen took Sharpay, there was a storm close to her. She is a minor character. Althrough she was going to say that she takes him to a town, but Krabs tells him not to come back. After Allen Ford's visit to Boinga, Sharpay says "Revert it again!". She sings O Canada, O Narnia and O Hogwarts. Wipeout Canada Wipeout Canada is the show Sharpay of Petawawa can be a co-host in East vs. West. Sharpay Evans in episodes 1-6 is eliminated to winning the prize. In Episode 7, Sharpay was eliminated to the Wipeout Zone. In episodes 8 and 9, Sharpay is eliminated to the Dizzy Dummy. In episodes 10-14, she won the grand prize. But Sharpay is mostly of a pink colur in her appearances in episodes 1-7. She is announced that she and Pearl will change (Episode 7) after the armwrestling champion of Canada is eliminated. Songs Songs uncredited in the movies/soundtracks *High School Musical-I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You (uncredited in the movie) *High School Musical 2-Humuhumunukanuka'apua'a (uncredited in the movie) *High School Musical 3-Last Chance (uncredited in the movie and soundtack) Character She did not beat Karen. After that, Porous Pockets and Choir Boys got a loss to Kelsi Nielsen. Mostly after the Boys Who Cry were eliminated, Sharpay Evans now becomes the arm wrestling champ and the secret formula says Gabriella Montez wanted Toronto to suck. Normal Chocolate Thunder Main Article: Chocolate Thunder. *Second time Gabriella was seen without Troy. *Plankton's Army and All That Glitters were absent in the show for the second time since Bernadette's Potty Mouth. *Only appearence of Kracked Krabs. *Rodger Bumpass plays the arm wrestler in this episode. *Tanya Chisholm plays the hula dancer in this episode. *In Whale of a Birthday, Pearl Krabs now has her nineteenth birthday. *Dee Bradley Baker plays Squilliam in a cameo. *Lori Alan plays Pearl Krabs in a cameo appearence after Allen is eliminated. *Sharpay Evans is ill for the Sweeper. *Pearl Krabs was seen without Mr. Krabs in the Qualifier. *Second time there was a contestant saying "Wario is two times a national champion". First was Bernadette Lagrito in Bernadette's Potty Mouth. *Shell of a Man and New Leaf did not appear until an arm wrestler appeared. *Shell of a Man and Fear of a Krabby Patty did not use power. *This is the first episode to feature more NDPs. *All through Daisy did not make an appearence in East vs. West, but she appeared in High School Musical 2. *Second time Krabs vs. Plankton vs. Krusty Krushers did not beat Chad in wrestling, first was Old Leaf. *With the expection of High School Musical 2's Allen, there was a contestant saying It's All About You, Girl. *Koopa and Kelsi are not in until Sharpay wins. *Second time althrough there were three Martha Coxes and Kelsi Nielsens before All for One. First was HSM2. *Sharpay Evans was gonna be with Squilliam, but it was changed to Abigail Santos. *Squilliam Fancyson was gonna wrestle in the episode, but it was changed to Mr. Krabs. *Koopa Troopa and Kelsi Nielsen were the only characters of the episode who changes the loser board. *Martha Cox and Kelsi Nielsen did not play with Birdo and Yoshi some Keelhavin'. *First time Princess Peaches of Super Mario appeared all over the place. *Kelsi Nielsen was gonna be two times a national champion, but in the end only after an elimination of Gabriella. *Allen and Gabriella did karate 2 times after Squidward. *Sandy Cheeks was absent until Jeff Lynch was on. *The highest lever for a contestant was Level Z (Kelsi, Allen, Koopa, Martha). Wipeout Canada, Episode 7 (Sharpay Version) *Sharpay Evans was lost to Krusty Krushers and The Card. *She was a character in the New Leaf but she was one of the top 20 characters. *Sharpay is called a hit man in Episode 9. *In Episode 6, she was lost to Caroline Dalpe. *Sharpay was ranked 20th on the New Leaf's top 100. *Sharpay was a character who was singing It's All About You, Girl. *Squilliam was competing Wipeout with Abigail. How to Unlock *Sharpay says a lot of "I need required things". *Using a contestant on episode 7 of Wipeout Canada besides Jason Vanderburgh, fail the Wipeout Zone. *Sharpay Evans went to the arm wrestling tourament in Petawawa, where she lives. *Have a hit whale like Pearl Krabs and get hired with her as a hula dancer like Abigail Santos. *To unlock her in High School Musical: Kart, you must use any Pembroke, Ontario contestant on the show (Kelsi 'The Piano Player' Nielsen). *Using Taylor McKessie, get a Pearl Krabs mark after living in a small city in Ontario. *Using Allen Ford or Evan Cundal, vote on Sharpay Evans. *She is the only Petawawa resident. *Beat Birdo and Daisy on Wipeout Canada after Episode 7. *Unlock all four Pembroke contestants. *Unlock Birdo first. *When she says "TBA", the song Work This Out appears. *Sharpay Evans is the only student at East High with a pink locker. *Petawawa's Sharpay Evans is mostly not for detention and she is in none for detention. *Sharpay Evans from Petawawa is an armwrestler in Ottawa High Hookers. Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:39 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:46 Category:47 Category:48 Category:49 Category:50 Category:51 Category:52 Category:53 Category:54 Category:55 Category:56 Category:57 Category:58 Category:59 Category:60 Category:61 Category:62 Category:63 Category:64 Category:65 Category:66 Category:67 Category:68 Category:69 Category:70 Category:71 Category:72 Category:73 Category:74 Category:75 Category:76 Category:77 Category:78 Category:79 Category:80 Category:81 Category:82 Category:83 Category:84 Category:85 Category:86 Category:87 Category:88 Category:89 Category:90 Category:91 Category:92 Category:93 Category:94 Category:95 Category:96 Category:97 Category:98 Category:99 Category:100 Category:101 Category:102 Category:103 Category:104 Category:105 Category:106 Category:107 Category:108 Category:109 Category:110 Category:111 Category:112 Category:113 Category:114 Category:115 Category:116 Category:117 Category:118 Category:119 Category:120 Category:121 Category:122 Category:123 Category:124 Category:125 Category:128 Category:129 Category:1230 Category:131 Category:132 Category:133 Category:134 Category:135 Category:136 Category:137 Category:138 Category:139 Category:140 Category:141 Category:142 Category:143 Category:144 Category:145 Category:164 Category:147 Category:148 Category:149 Category:150 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fuckers Category:Mangoes Category:MEEMOS Category:df Category:as Category:Darn its Category:Dasdfd Category:Stars Category:Stupid Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:0 Category:13413 Category:413 Category:242 Category:237 Category:adfs Category:ds Category:fds Category:fdsf Category:dsf Category:sdf Category:madsf Category:sdmf Category:dsfmd Category:sj Category:5834 Category:5423 Category:! Category:2!@! Category:@ Category:@!3@! Category:3!@#@#$ Category:32$ Category:324%@#$ Category:5$# Category:``` Category:` Category:`` Category:```` Category:`````` Category:1` Category:12`1 Category:3` Category:Parody Characters Category:Killers Category:Characters That Don't Die Category:Characters from Outside Annoying Orange Category:Characters with Clothes Category:Season One Introductions Category:Multiple Show Characters Category:Enemies of Orange Category:Not Food Category:Not a fruit or a vegetable Category:Characters Played by Daneboe Category:Enemies of Marshmallow Category:Characters with silver badges Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Characters appear in films Category:Villains Category:Male Characters that didn't died Category:Characters with badges in the blog comment track Category:High School Musical series Category:High School Musical characters Category:Females Category:ASBB Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Contestants from Renfrew County Category:Contestants from Petawawa Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Contestants Category:HSM Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Unlockables Category:Ontario Category:Renfrew County Category:NDPs Category:Newcomers Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Featured articles Category:Canada Category:Contestants on May 15th Category:Contestants on all episodes Category:Policy Category:Main Characters Category:Contestants on May 29th Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Singing characters Category:Characters who perform Wipeout Canada Movie Category:Wawa, Ontario Category:alberta Category:British Columbia Category:Arnprior, Ontario Category:Female Characters Category:Prince Edward Island Category:Arm wrestlers Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Contestants eliminated in the Dizzy Dummy Category:Contestants eliminated in the Sweeper Category:Contestants eliminated in the Qualifier Category:Contestants eliminated in the Wipeout Zone Category:Napanee, Ontario Category:Wrestlers Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Played By Others Category:Palmerston, Ontario Category:Fired Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Hired Contestants Category:Backbone Category:1980 Births Category:1985 Births Category:1965 Births Category:Toadette's Enemies